Kagome's Life
by EmeraldDragon
Summary: Kagome is practicing her archery when Inuyasha over hears her conversation with another priestess. What he learns forces him to make a decition that will affect both their lives. Slight SM crossover


****

AN: Hello all. I'm back. Be afraid, be very afraid. MWAHAHAHAHA!

Anyway, this fic is my personal rebuttal against Kikyo coming back…again. Also I'd like to thank my Beta reader Onimusha for all her help on this and other fics. Read and Enjoy!

**__**

Kagome's Life

Inuyasha leapt agilely through the window. Kagome wasn't there. He sniffed. She hadn't been home for several hours. It was too late in the day for her to be in school. Maybe she was with some of her modern friends. He sighed and leaned against the wall. The Kitsune was with the hag, Miroku and Sango off doing 'an exorcism', now Kagome wasn't even around to bug. His ears twitched to hear the sound of Kagome's mom in the kitchen, which meant one thing: food.

With all the demon speed he possessed, Inuyasha made a mad dash for the kitchen. As soon as he hit the door he gave the woman his best; 'I'm starved, feed me' look. It was pathetic, but hell it always worked. And this time was no exception. As soon as he was noticed she smiled and began fixing him a plate. She handed it to him and gave his ears a rub. He indulged her. She liked his ear, he liked her food; it was an even trade.

"Inuyasha dear, are you here looking for Kagome? Is it time for her to go back already?"

"Yes, but I was just bored." Inuyasha said between bites.

"That's nice." Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile, "If you'd like to see her she is with a friend at the Cherry Hill Temple. She's been working on her archery very hard."

"I'll do that." He said cleaning off the last of his food and handing her back the plate. She took the opportunity to rub his ears again.

***********************************************************

Inuyasha landed lightly in a tree on the grounds of the unfamiliar temple. He took a moment to take in his surroundings. He wanted to be sure Kagome was around before he jumped out. Being pinned to a tree again was not on his list of fun things to do. The sound of female voices drew his attention. 

He found himself looking down on Kagome and another black haired girl. She was a tad taller then Kagome with hair even longer then his own. She was dressed in priestess robes and carried a bow. Kagome followed her with a bundle of arrows in her arms and dressed as she usually was. They came to a stop almost right in front of him facing off to the right, where a target was setup about 100 yards away. He was about to jump down when they started to talk, about him no less.

"So how are things with Inuyasha?" the priestess asked as Kagome set her arrows down.

"Same old, same old." Kagome answered as she took the bow and notched an arrow, "Why do you ask?" The priestess shrugged. They fell silent as Kagome took a shot and hit a little high.

"Don't be so up tight. Just let it happen." The priestess advised. Kagome notched another arrow, took a deep breath, and drew the bow. There was a soft 'twang' followed by a 'thud'. The arrow hit too low. Kagome sighed.

"I don't know Rei," Kagome sighed, "Why can't I do this? Maybe Inuyasha's right. I am never going to do this right."

"Screw what that dumbass says." The other responded, "You just need more practice. It will just take time."

"This from the girl who thinks all men are scum. Besides time isn't exactly a luxury I have." Inuyasha's brow furrowed. What were they talking about?

"How is that going anyway?" Rei asked as Kagome took another shot. Too far to the right. She licked her lips and sighed before answering.

"Not so good. I've been taking the pills more often. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up with out the others noticing." Rei nodded solemnly and sighed. Inuyasha's eyes got big. Kagome was sick, with what, sense when? She didn't smell sick.

"I'll make the doses stronger. Are you sure you want to do this, Kagome?"

"Rei, we've been through this. He loves her."

"And you love him."

"So I'll do what it takes to make him happy, even if I'm not a part of it."

"That's very noble Kagome, but THIS…"

"I promised to stay by his side forever."

"Kagome…"

"No Rei, I won't do it."

"Alright," Rei relented, "I'll just increase the potency." Inuyasha stared silently down on this scene. The argument sounded old, as if they had gone through it everyday for many months. The part that concerned him most, at the moment, was that Kagome was sick and not telling him about it. Why wouldn't she tell him? Who was she in love with? 

"I'm going to miss you Kagome." Rei said softly as Kagome took another shot. Too high again.

"I'm not gone yet." Kagome said brightly, "Besides, you're a fire reader. You can talk to me any time."

"Yeah, but it won't be the same…" Rei muttered softly. 'Gone yet', where was she going, and what did fire reading have to do with this? "Try to put some power behind those arrows." Kagome nodded and drew another arrow. It glowed softly pink, she released and it hit with a soft thud. Rei frowned. "That was pathetic." Inuyasha growled. Who was this bitch to insult Kagome?

"I know." Kagome agreed, "I guess I'm more tiered then I thought."

"When did you last have some of the medicine?"

"A few hour ago I think."

"Oh Kagome…"

"Hey, It just means I need to work harder. Collect those shards and beat Naraku before…" she was cut off when Rei pulled her into a hug. The two stayed like that for a long time and the smell of salt reached Inuyasha's nose.

"Go home. Rest. I'll bring the medicine to you. Do you want me to make Chad take you home?" Rei asked softly.

"No. I'll be fine. Thanks Rei." Kagome answered. Inuyasha sat in his tree and watched as Kagome and Rei broke their hug and Kagome walked off the temple grounds. Rei watched her with a sad far off look, until she had disappeared from sight completely. The priestess gathered her things and headed back towards her temple. Inuyasha watched as she left. His mind was reeling. Kagome was sick, but not talking about it? She wanted to work harder to get the shards back before she was too sick to help anymore. But why not tell him? Or at least Sango? If Sango knew, then the taiji-ya would have insisted on him lightening up on her, even with out an explanation. Inuyasha made up his mind. This Rei girl knew what was wrong with Kagome, and he was going to make her talk. Consequences be damned! 

Inuyasha hit the ground more loudly then he normally would have. The priestess stopped, but didn't look back. He wanted her to know he was there. She was currently carrying a bow and several arrows, surprising her would not be a good idea.

"Hello Inuyasha, I was wondering when you would show yourself." She said with out looking.

"You knew."

"Yes, and Kagome would have too if she where not so used to your presence. That's how I knew it was you." Rei began walking again, leaving him no option but to follow. He followed her into the temple and into a back room where she began to take out herds from a cabinet. Inuyasha took a seat on the floor and watched.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" He asked bluntly. Rei looked up and gave him a light smile.

"She's right. You get right to the point." She poured some herds into a morder and began to grind them. Inuyasha frowned at her so she continued; "Kagome is dying." Inuyasha's eyes nearly came out of his head.

"Wh…what's she got?"

"Nothing any medicine can fix."

"Then what's wrong? And why didn't she tell me?" Rei looked at him for a long moment before sighing and returned to her work. 

"I'm not sure you should hear this from me…"

"Just tell me damn it!" She gave him a critical look and pursed her lips.

"She's missing a piece of her soul. But you knew that already." It sounded more like an accusation. Inuyasha didn't know what to say.

"I… I didn't."

"You didn't know it would kill her. You had no way of doing so." Rei softened. "Unfortunately, your dead girlfriend probably did." They fell into silence. Rei working intently with her morder and pestle, Inuyasha lost in though. Kikyo knew Kagome was dying without that piece of her soul. And Kagome had known too, but kept it from him.

"How long?" He asked abruptly.

"How long what? Does she have or has she known?"

"Both."

"She's known for about the last six months. As long as she keeps taking this medicine she'll live maybe another year, without it, maybe only a month." Inuyasha's ears dropped. "Oh, it gets better." Rei continued, "If she dies while her soul is still incomplete, she will descend to hell with you and the dead girl." Inuyasha's mouth went dry. Kagome going to hell, she didn't deserve that! "She promised to say by your side forever. I'd say she fully intends to keep that promise." Rei said softly. She was staring at him.

"What can I do?" he asked.

"Complete her soul. It is that simple."

************************************************************

"Oi, Kagome." Inuyasha prodded the sleeping form. She yawned and rolled over.

"What is it Inuyasha? Am I late?" she asked sleepily.

"No. I came to bug you but you weren't here. I went to find you at that other temple like your mom said, but you where already gone. The priestess said to give this to you and let you sleep or she'd torch me." He said holding up a pouch for her.

"Oh, ok. Could you just put it on my desk." He nodded as she turned back over and went back to sleep. He placed the bag on the desk as requested.

"Sleep well." He whispered as he jumped out of her window and headed for the well. He emerged on the other side to find the forest silent except for the birds and small animals. It was better this way, if he had to talk to anyone he might lose his nerve. He nosed the air. Kikyo wasn't far off. She had been hovering about them for some time now. 'Probably waiting for Kagome to bite the big one so she could move in.' He thought bitterly. He took off in her direction. Unknown to him a small pair of green eyes saw the whole thing and wanted to know more.

Inuyasha rushed through the woods in the direction of the dead priestess' scent. It didn't take him long to find her. She was sitting, as if waiting for him, with her back to a tree and her soul stealers flying about her. She smiled and stood as he came into her clearing. He frowned. She was like a circling vulture. Just waiting for Kagome to die and him to be vulnerable from the loss. 

"Inuyasha, my love, I've been waiting for you." She said softly, making her way slowly towards him. 

"Don't give me that crap!" she stopped a few feet away from him, a slightly surprised look on her face. "I know what you've been up to. You knew Kagome was dying because you still had her soul!"

"It is so noble of you to protect that pathetic recreation of me." Kikyo cooed as stepped closer. "But that is all she is, a recreation. If she leaves, then we can be together, forever." She reached up and touched his cheek. Inuyasha steeled himself against the cold touch. She pulled closer intent on kissing him. He felt her spell take hold and his senses go dull. "Come to hell with me. We can be together…just the two of us…forever." Suddenly he reached up and grabbed her hand, pulling it away by the wrist.

"No. I won't let you do this!" Inuyasha gazed at her with a cold hard look, "I own you peace, and when I kill Naraku I will have fulfilled that obligation. But I do not own you my life and definitely not Kagome's. Give Kagome back her soul. You lived your life and it's time to rest." He didn't let go of her wrist for an instant.

"Do you ask me to die Inuyasha?" She asked looking at him with soft sad eyes.

"Yes, Kikyo, I do." Her eyes hardened.

"I will not die until you are dead!" She yelled, trying to get a hold on him. But Inuyasha was quick on the draw. Before Kikyo could put up a struggle she found herself on the business end of Tetsusaiga.

"Go peacefully Kikyo, or go by force. At this point I don't care. Please don't make this harder then it has to be."

"I will not die!" Kikyo protested. Inuyasha sighed and swung the sword. Kikyo didn't even scream. She just kind of disintegrated. Inuyasha stood silently as the souls ascended; all but one. It was smaller then the rest and seemed to hover, unsure what to do. Inuyasha took out the bag Rei had given him and quickly scooped it inside. He drew the strings closed and tucked into his shirt. Then Inuyasha did something he hadn't done in many, many years. He knelt next to the pile of bones and soil and cried. It was the first time he had had a chance to mourn the loss of Kikyo's life and what could have been. A tear fell, landing in the pile and was absorbed instantly.

He just barely noticed when a gentle weight jump onto his shoulder. Tiny arms encircled his neck in a tight hug. Inuyasha reached up and stroked the tiny demon's head in thanks for the small comfort. After a minute, Inuyasha wiped his eyes and slipped off his shirt. With Shippou's help they gathered the burial soil and bones into clothing and tied it closed.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" Shippou asked as they headed back to the village. The older demon just shook his head in response.

**********************************************************

"Oi, Kagome, wake up." Inuyasha prodded the form for a second time that day.

"Didn't Rei tell you I needed sleep?" she yawned.

"Yes, but we need to talk. Now sit up. This is important and I don't want you falling back asleep on me." She gave him a dry look as she pushed herself into a sitting position, her back against the wall. He crawled up on the bed and sat beside her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you where dying." Her eye snapped open, all traces of sleep gone in a flash.

"Who said I'm dying?" She asked nervously.

"Rei. She told me everything. Why didn't you tell me?" He was unwavered as he glared at her. Kagome slumped and hung her head. "Look at me Kagome. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because… I thought you wouldn't care." She replied softly. "Just tell me to work faster before I kicked the bucket." Inuyasha looked at her and really didn't know how to respond. Perhaps Miroku was right; he had been too hard on her. His hand slipped out and pulled her to him in a gentle hug.

"Stupid girl." His voice lacked its usual edge; "I risk my life for you. What makes you think I wouldn't care if you died."

"But… but…" Kagome stuttered, "You love Kikyo. I couldn't ask you to force my soul out of her…" It was little more then a whisper.

"Kagome look at me." Inuyasha commanded. She looked up her blue eyes distinct and sad. "Kagome…I…" he wasn't sure where to begin. "Kikyo and I… we… maybe if it wasn't for Naraku… we could have been. But that day… Naraku's actions proved it was just… that maybe we sot out each other out of loneliness. Maybe I could have loved her… even if it meant being human. But that day just proved that we really didn't trust each other enough." He realized he was starting to talk in circles. "What I'm trying to say is… I have to kill Naraku and avenge Kikyo, but… when that's all over… I want to be by your side… forever." Kagome looked at him for a long moment, digesting all he had said. Inuyasha held his breath, waiting for her to laugh and tell him how stupid he sounded.

"Really? Or is it just because I look like Kikyo?" Kagome whispered.

"You are Kagome. KA-GO-ME. No one else." He replied softly, remembering the first words she had ever yelled at him. Tears pooled in her eyes and she through her arms around him in a tight hug. He smiled and held her close as her tears soaked into his shirt. After several minutes he gently pushed her away and reached into his kimono. His hand reappeared holding a leather drawstring bag. Kagome looked on curiously as he opened it. A small soul shot out, did a quick turn, and slammed into Kagome. She gave a yelp of surprise and was knocked back into Inuyasha's chest.

"My… my soul." She stated as he helped her back to a sitting position, "you got be my soul" He nodded.

"Do you feel better now?"

"A little."

"Good, now get some sleep. And take those pills, Rei said they would help you get better faster. And I don't want to see you back on the other side until that bag is empty. No 'school' or 'tests' either." She gave him a strange look. "And you will stay in that bed if I have to hold you down my self!" He countered her unspoken objection.

"Ok Inuyasha." She smiled. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yeah. I have some thing I need to do, but I'll be back and you better be in bed when I do."

"Yes Dr. Inuyasha." She said as he slid off her bed and she snuggled deep into the covers. He snorted in reply as he leapt out the window.

*************************************************************

The paper screen door to the study of the Cherry Hill Temple was suddenly thrown open with enough force to shake the building. Five human girls jumped at the sudden noise and looked up to see the half-demon standing in the doorway. Rei's expression turned neutral at the sight. Her four friends, however, seemed to take the sight less calmly. A tall brown haired girl leapt to her feet in a fighting stance.

"Who do you think you are coming in here like that!? If it's a fight, then you came to the right place." Inuyasha simply quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Feh! You wouldn't last five minutes against me little girl." Inuyasha retorted.

"Be calm Lita." Rei intervened. "He has not come to fight. The only thing in danger here is the food. As I hear it he could eat Serena under the table." 

"Is that even humanly possible?" A blond girl with a red bow asked.

"You guys!" Another blond with the longest hair Inuyasha had ever seen whined. He pinned his ears against the sound. "I'm sitting right here!" 

"Well it does say something about your habits when it takes a teenage demon to out eat you, Serena." Rei replied and rolled her eyes. She turned her attention back to a very confused Inuyasha. "These are some friends of mine. Nice demons aren't exactly a norm for them."

"Who said I was a nice demon?"

"Kagome. I'm sure she would sit you six feet under if you even tried to hurt any of us." Inuyasha snorted indignantly.

"Feh! I just came to give back what I borrowed." He dropped the leather bag on the floor then his golden eyes locked with Rei's purple one's, "If it wasn't for you, Kagome would have died. I own you her life. If you ever need me, you know where to find me." He turned to leave.

"Wait." He stopped and looked back, "I assume Kagome will be laid up for a few weeks at least." He nodded, "Then would you help my friends and I hone some fighting skills?" he nodded again, before leaping off into the night. 


End file.
